Osmansko carstvo
Osmansko Carstvo ili Osmanlijsko Carstvo (na osmanlijskom turskom: , Devlet-i Aliye-i Osmaniye, što znači "Osmanlijska uzvišena država"; na modernom turskom: Osmanlı Devleti, "Osmanlijska država," ili Osmanlı Imparatorluğu, "Osmanlijsko carstvo"), bilo je imperijalna snaga, smještena na obodu Sredozemnog mora, trajući od 1288. do 1922. Na vrhuncu moći, tokom 16. vijeka, ovo carstvo je obuhvaćalo Anadoliju, Bliski Istok, dijelove Sjeverne Afrike, dobar dio jugoistočne Evrope, i na sjever sve do Kavkaza. Carstvo je obuhvaćalo oblast od oko 5,2 miliona km², mada je dobar dio ovog bio pod indirektnom kontrolom centralne vlade. Carstvo je bilo smješteno napola između Istoka i Zapada, tako da je tokom svog 600-godišnjeg postojanja bilo u međusobnom odnosu sa Istokom i sa Zapadom. Pleme Ouz Turaka je u zapadnoj Anadoliji osnovalo ovo carstvo, kojim je vladala osmanlijska (na turskom, Osmanlı) loza, koja je potekla od Oghuz Turaka. Carstvo je osnovao Osman I. (na arapskom ʿUthmān, عُثمَان, što je u zapadno-evropskim jezicima prilagođeno / iskvareno u ime "Ottoman," pa otuda i ime castva - Osmanlijsko ili "Otomansko" carstvo). 1453, nakon što su Osmanlije osvojile Carigrad (Konstantinopolj) (danas moderni İstanbul), kao posljednji ostatak Bizantijskog carstva, ovaj grad je postao treća osmanlijska prestonica. U 16. i 17. vijeku, Osmanlijsko carstvo je postalo jedna od svjetskih najmoćnijih političkiha sila, od čijeg su se napredovanja uzduž Balkanskog poluostrva i južnim obodom Poljsko-litvanskog kraljvstva evropske zemlje osjećale ugroženim. Na svom vrhuncu, Carstvo je uključivalo mnoga važna mjesta klasične starine, među kojima su Homerov Olimp, Zeusova Evropa, Ijin Bosfor, Dijanin hram u Efesu, sarkofag Aleksandra Velikog, Rajski vrtovi, Nojeva (Nuhova) Gora Ararat, Avramova (Ibrahimova) oaza i izvori, Nil, Besjeda na gori, brijeg Golgota. Propad Osmanlijskog carstva je bio posljedica Prvog svjetskog rata, tokom kojeg su savezničke sile, uključujući i Arape, konačno porazile osmanlijske snage na Bliskom Istoku. Na kraju rata osmanlijska vlada se potpuno raspala, dok su carstvo međusobno podijelile pobjedničke snage. Predstojeće dvije godine su okončane proglašvanjem novih država. Jedna od novih država bila je Republika Turska. Članovi osmanske dinastije su protjerani iz Anadolije, gdje su njihovi preci nekad sagradili jedno od najvećih carstava svijeta. 1999, turska skupština parlament je povratila državljanstvo članovima Osmanlijske porodice, nakon 76 godina. Istorija Počeci Osmanlijsko carstvo je započelo kao vrsta "pokrajinske begovine" (na turskom, uç beyliği), ili "grofovije / marke" (uporedi s markom), unutar Seldžučke države u Anadoliji, poznate kao Rumski sultanat iz 13. vijeka, kada je taj sultanat već postao umjetna država i Ilhansko vazalstvo. Prema predanju, Osman I. je 1299. proglasio nezavisnot svoje begovine, beyluka, postajući pročelnik Osmanlijskog carstva. Uspon (1299–1453) Osman I. se smatra osnivačem carstva, po kojem je ono i nazvano; Osman je bio prvi bej ("beg") koji je proglasio nezavisnost Osmanlijske države na područu tadašnjeg Bizantskog carstva. Dok su se drugi turski bejlici, tj. "begovine," međusobno borili, Osman je prošio granice carstva dalje prema Bizantiji. Za vrijeme njegove vladavine, najvažniji bizantski osvojeni grad je bio Bursa u koji Osman smješta prestonicu svoje države. Sljedećih tridesetak godina Otomansko carstvo se postepeno širi osvajajući nakon dugih opsada bizantske gradove u maloj aziji. Početak osvanja u Evropi će biti obilježen za turke sretnim događajem kada veliki potres uništava zidine grada Galipolja 1354. godine što Orhanov sin iskorištava za brzo osvajanje i stvaranje vojne baze iz koje će se napadati ostatak Balkana. Tokom vladavine sljedećeg sultana dolazi do osvajanja grada Jedrene čime je Bizant prepolovljen na dva dijela i bitke na Kosovo polju 1389. godine kada je slomljena moć srpske države. Muratov ratoborni nasljednik Bajazid munja će drastično ubrzati osvajanja, ali mu prvo propada velika opsada Carigrada, a potom život gubi u ratu protiv Timur Lenka kojeg je sam objavio. Posljedica ove vojne katastrofe postaje slabljenje države i desetogodišnjeg građanski rat što produžuje život i Bizantu i Srbiji za 50 godina. Novo razdoblje otomanskih osvajanja počinje drugom vladavinom ratobornog Mehmeda II Osvajača koji 1453. godine osvaja Carigrada i proglašava sebe Rimskim carem. Ostatak života nakon debakla u opsadi Beograda on će provesti osvajajući ostatke Bizantskog carstva kako bi po svojoj logici Otomansko carstvo postalo legalni nasljednik Rimskog carstva. Osvajanjem Konstantinopolja to jest Carigrada, dovodi do sudbinskih promena Otomanske države koja sada postaje evropska velesila. Jedna od prvih stvari koju su muslimanski Turci učinili je bila promjena imena grada, koji je od sada postao poznat kao "Istanbul" (postoje mnoga nagađanja i teze o tome šta "Istanbul" znači: od "Islambol," što se na turskom može protumačiti kao "pun islama," do grčke intepretacije koja tvrdi da je to iskvareni oblik grčkih riječi "istan polos," tj. "na putu za grad"; osmanlijski defteri iz tog period često koriste riječ "Konstantiniye"). Širenje Osmanlijskog carstva (1453–1683) Jačanje osmanlijske sile može se podijeliti na dva glavna i karakteristična perioda. Prvi period označava stabilna osvajanja i uspon - od zauzimanja Carigrada, 1453, do smrti Sulejmana Veličanstvenog, 1566. Bio je to period zapanjujućih postignuća Osmanlijskog carstva. Nakon osvajanja Konstantinopolja, Osmanlije su porazili Srbe u Kosovskoj bici, 1389, što je utrlo put daljnjem širenju u Evropu. Sultan Selim I. Mrgodni (1512-1520), proširio je istočne granice carstva, poražavanjem safavidske Persije u Bici kod Čaldirana, 1514, i osnivanjem mornarice na Crnom moru. Selimov nasljednik, Sulejman Veličanstveni će još dalje proširiti carstvo i njegovu moć. Nakon osvajanja Beograda, Sulejman osvaja Mađarsku u Bici kod Mohača, marširajući pravo do pred zidine Beča, 1529. (Kao što će se kasnije pokazati, bio je ovo krajnji domak Osmanlijskog carstva, nakon kojeg više nije bilo moguće dalje napredovati.) Na Istoku, suni sultan i halifa Sulejman je od iranskih šiita oduzeo Bagdad, 1535, omogućavajući Osmanlijama kontrolu nad Bliskim Istokom. Tokom ovog perioda, vješti arhitekt i inženjer bio je čuveni Mimar Sinan, tj. "Arhitekt Sinan," koji je bio član Selimove inženjerske ekipe. Kasnije je Sinan je unaprijeđen u glavnog arhitektu što mu je dalo privilegiju da dizajnira, razije i nadogradi osvojene gradove, zasnivajući se na gradskom planu. Svoje Zlatno doba Osmanlije su dostigle za vrijeme vladavine Sulejmana Veličanstvenog. Do okončanja 230 godina fantastičnog uspona doveo je kraj širenja u Evropi. Opsada Beča nije vodila osmanlijskom širenju u Njemačku. Turci su stigli do Beča u odgovoru na miješanja austrijskih Habsburgovaca u pitanja Mađarske. No, ovo je neke od osmanlijskih prijatelja pretvorilo u neprijatelje. Katolički papa je čak zanemario svoje sekularne interese da bi pozvao na opšti Krstaški rat protiv Osmanlijskog carstva. Tokom narednih nekoliko desetina godina, Osmanlijsko carstvo je postalo ne samo osvajačka sila, nego i oruđe u evropskoj politici. Stagnacija (1683–1827) Više od vijek i po poslije Sulejmanove opsade, u Bici kod Beča, 1683, Osmanlijsko carstvo je izgubilo svoje uporište u Evropi. 1699, po prvi put u svojoj istoriji, Osmanlije su priznale da austrijsko carstvo sada može potpisati sporazum s Osmanlijama na ravnoj nozi. Ovome je između ostalog prethodio gubitak zemlje koja je bila u osmanlijskim rukama cijela dva vijeka. Nakon ovih događaja, Osmanlijskim carstvom su vladali sultani koji nisu bili ravni Mehmedu II, Selimu I i Sulejmanu I. Tokom perioda stagnacije, Osmanlije su oslabili ratovi, posebno oni protiv iranskih šiita, Litvansko-poljske kraljevine, Rusije i Austro-Ugarske. Osmanlije su uspjele da poraze Ruse u Bici kod Pruta, 1712, i Austrijance, 1736, ponovo zauzimajući prethodno izgubljene teritorije u Evropi. Kasnije, u Krimskom ratu, Osmanlije će stupiti u savez sa Britancima i francuzima da bi porazili Ruse. Požarevački sporazum je dao daha kratkom miru, koji je uslijedio između 1718–1730. Promjena u osmanlijskoj politici prema Evropi je već davala vidne znakove. Carstvo je počelo da utvrđuje gradove širom Balkana, koji će postati bedemi odbrane od ekspanzionističkih namjera Evropljana. Zavedene su dodatne javne mjere poput smanjenja poreza, poboljšanja javnih odnosa, uspostavljanja konzularnih predstavništava i prvih građanskih investiranja u industriju. Bio je to period poznat pod romantičarskim imenom "Doba lala" (na turskom, lale devri), po čuvenim raskošnim vrtovima lala u kompleksu carigradskog dvora. No, naučni napredak Osmanlija pred zemljama Evrope je u međuvremenu znatno opao, što je period tokom kojeg su Evropljani ubrzali svoja naučna dostignuća širom ovog kontinenta. Osmanlijsko carstvo nije bilo u tehnološkom koraku sa svojim evropskim takmacima, što se ubrzo pokazalo poraznim. Austrija i Rusija su dobile ratove i teritorije, dok su oblasti osmanlijskog carstva kao što je Egipat postale nezavisne u svemu osim na papiru. Tokom ovog perioda, koji se poklapa s početkom vladavine sultana Selima III (1789-1807), poduzeti su napori ka modernizaciji sistema. No, mnoge od reformi koje je ovaj sultan pokušao da zavede kako bi revitalizirao carstvo, zakočile su konzervatne snage širom Osmanlijskog carstva, bio to religiozni kadar ili pak sada korumpirani janičari, iako su ovi zvanično bili ukinuti i raspušteni kao vojska 1826. Propadanje (1828–1908) Sa propadanjem Carstva poklopili su se procesi reorganizacije i transformacije u svim vidovima života Carevine, dakle ne samo u životu Turaka Osmanlija, nego i ostalih podanika unutar ove ogromne države. Karikatura slijeva je iz tog perioda, vjerno slikajući osjećanja tadašnjih Osmanlija. Na karikaturi, Jusufbeg, u stvari patak, u gro planu, ismijava činovnike u jednom od pravnih ureda unutar osmanlijskog Ministarstva za spoljne poslove. Papagaj, majmun i svinja, koji predstavljaju Britance, Italijane i Nijemce, dakle glavne zastupnike i tumače evropskih sila, očito gnjave Jusufbega, koji ne zna šta će s njima. Rusi su u pozadini, predstavljeni kao medvjedi. Ovaj šaljivi umjetnički i politički komentar, slika je stanja Carevine: s jedne strane, modernizacija i promjena, s druge, nemogućnost ili nevoljnost da se bilo šta uradi. Tanzimat je bio period reformi koje su trajale od 1839-1876. Tokom ovog perioda oformljena je moderna vojska i reformisan bankovni sistem, dok su moderne fabrike zamijenile zanatska udruženja tipa gilde. Ekonomski, Carevina je vodila muku kako da evropskim bankama otplati dugove, dok je vojno imala problema da se odbrani od strane okupacije (Egipat je, na primjer, 1798. okupirala Francuska, dok su Kipar zauzeli Britanci, 1876). Značajna promjena ovog vremena je sljedeća: Osmanlijsko carstvo je prestalo ulaziti samo u konflikte, a počelo sklapati saveze, kao i evropske zemlje. Sklopljeni su mnogi savezi sa zemljama kao što su Francuska, Holandija, Velika Britanija i Rusija. Kao primjer može se navesti Krimski rat, u kojem su se Britanci, Francuzi, Osmanlije i drugi, ujedinji u alijansu, borili protivi carske Rusije. Od svih ideja koje su Osmanlije usvojili sa zapada, najuticajnija ideologija je bila etnički nacionalizam, ili kako se u to vrijeme zvao, religija modernog svijeta. Nisu Osmanlije imale posla sa etničkim nacionalizmom samo u granicama svog carstva, nego i van njih. Pobune su imale veliki uticaj na mnoge grupe tokom 19. vijeka. Tvrdi se da su ove pobune odredile put kojim su Osmanlije morale krenuti tokom 20. vijeka, ali je retorika o razlogu pobunama u 19. vijeku oštro podjeljena. Osmanlije tvrde da se izvor međuetničkim konfliktima treba tražiti u njihovoj dinamici koja je podržavala konflikte sa skrivenim ciljevima. Period pada carstva je postigao mnoga dostignuća, kao što je organizacija ekonomije, vojske, komunikacije itd, ali da je Osmanlijsk država bila jaka i uticajna, pitanje je koliki efekat bi imale etničke pobune. Mladi Turci su bili grupacija Osmanlija koji su bili obrazovani na zapadnim univerzitetima i koji su vjerovali da konstitucionalna monarhija može ublažiti socijalno nezadovoljstvo u Carstvu. Mesrutiyet Era objašnjava političku i socijalnu dinamiku prvog ustrojstva koje je napisao İttihat ve Terakki Cemiyeti, kao i njegove socijalne i ekonomske posljedice. Kroz vojni udar, İttihat ve Terakki Cemiyeti je prisilio sultana Abdulaziza da napusti svoj tron u korist Murata V. Ipak, Murat V se pokazao mentalno bolesnim i morao se skinuti s vlasti nakon nekoliko mjeseci. Princ Abdulhamid je pozvan da preuzme vlas pod obećanjem da proglasi konstitucionalnu monarhiju, što je on i učinio 23. novembra 1876. Ustav je nazvan Kanun-i Esasi na turskom (Osnovni Zakon). Raspad (1908–1922) Raspad je počeo ustoličenjem Druge ustavotvorne vlade. Pred kraj 19. vijeka stvorene su tri nove balkanske države, Srbija, Bugarska i Grčka, koje su, zajedno sa Crnom Gorom, tražile dodatne teritorije unutar Albanije, Makedonije i Trakije, prostranih oblasti pod turskom upravom. Ovo je bio jedan od uzroka Balkanskih ratova, 1912-1913. U početku, ove su države, ohrabrene Rusijom, potpisale niz sporazuma iz 1912: Srbija i Bugarska, u martu, a Grčka i Bugarska, u maju iste godine. Crna Gora je potom potpisala sporazume sa Srbijom i Bugarskom, u oktobru 1912. Srpsko-bugarski sporazum je izričito zahtijevao podjelu Makedonije, što je dovelo do Prvog balkanskog rata. Ovom je uslijedio Drugi balkanski rat. U konačnom pokušaju zadržavanja vlasti i povraćaja barem nekih od izguljenih teritorija, osmanlijski trijumvirat, pod vođstvom Enver Paše, je stavio Osmanlijsko carstvo na stranu Centralnih sila. Na početku Prvog svjetskog rata, carstvo je imalo izvijesnog uspjeha. Saveznici, u čijim su redovima bile i ANZAK snage, su poraženi u Bici kod Galipolja. Na Kavkazu, Osmanlijsko carstvo je poraženo u nizu bitaka, tako da su Rusi osvojili Trabzon, na Crnom moru, i Erzurum i Van, u sjeveroistočnoj Anadoliji. Na kraju Prvog svjetskog rata, Saveznici su, udruženi sa Arapima i Jermenima, konačno porazili Osmanlije, nakon čega su osmanlijske teritorije pripojene nonastalim državama i protektoratima. Tajnim sporazumima je uslijedio Sporazum u Sevru (Sèvres), koji je sa Saveznicima potpisali predstavnici sultana Mehmeda VI. Međutim, sporazum nikad nije stupio na snagu jer ga nisu priznali članovi turskog republikanskog pokreta, na čelu s Kemalom Atatürkom. Republikanci su iskoristili ovu priliku da proglase punopravnu novu vladu Turske, time zamjenjujući monarhiju, sa sjedištem u Istanbul, sa republikom, premještajući vladu i glavni grad u Ankaru, u srednjoj Anadoliji. Država Neke od karakteristika osmanlijske države nisu se promijenile bez obzira na njenu viševjekovnu dugotrajnost. U diplomatskim krugovima, za carstvo se često upotrebljavala riječ Divan. Divan je inače bio carski savjet koji se sastajao u dijelu carskog dvora, saraja, poznatom kao Bâb-i-âlî (بابِ علی, "velika vrata") ili Topkapı ("topovska vrata"); ovdje su osmanlijski sultani dočekivali strane izaslanike i ambasodore. Sultani Osmanlijski sultan je bio jedini upravnik i vladar carstva, barem zvanično. Mada su prvi osmanlijski vladari nosili naslov bega (bey), time priznavajući suverenitet Seldžučkog sultanata, Murat I je bio prvi Osmanlija koji je ponio naslov sultana, tj. "cara" ili "kralja." Padom Konstantinopolja, 1453, država je uveliko stala na put postanka moćne carevine, tako da je Mehmed Osvajač zaista postao njen prvi istinski car, odnosno padišah. Od 1517 naovamo, osmanlijski sultan je istovremeno bio i halifa islama, tako da je Osmanlijsko carstvo od ove godine pa do sve do svog raspada, 1922 (odnosno do ukidanja hilafeta, 1924), u stvari bilo i hilafet, tj. islamska vjerska država. Državno uređenje Iako je osmanlijska država prošla kroz niz uređenja i preuređenja, neke od glavnih struktura su ostale neizmijenjene. Uvijek je postojao neko ko je bio potpuno odgovoran za upravu države, tj. sultan carevine. Odluke je uvijek razmatrao divanski savjet, dok je konačnu riječ uvijek imao sultan. U začecima carstva, ovaj savjet su činili plemenski starci. Kasnije je on promijenjen tako da je uključivao vojne profesionalce i mjesne viđenije ljude (elitu), poput vjerskih i političkih savjetnika visokog staleža. Članovi divana su nazvani veziri (ministri), kojima je nešto kasnije počeo da predsjedava Veliki vezir (premijer), preuzimajući neke od sultanovih odgovornosti. Visoka porta je bio sultanov otvoreni dvor, nazvan po vratima na ulazu u glavne urede Velikog vezira, gdje je sultan primao strane izaslanike. Vremenom, Veliki vezir je postao jednako važan ili čak važniji od samog sultana. Od 1908, država je bila konstitutivna monarhija, u kojoj je sultan izgubio isključivu izvršnu moć, s parlamentom koji su sačinjavali predstavnički poslanici iz provincija. Državni propusti Privreda Osmansko carstvo počivalo je na specifičnom poretku feudalnog tipa. Taj se poredak nazivao timarsko-spahijski sistem. Timar je predstavljao najmanji zemljišni posjed koji je država to jest sultan davao na korištenje spahiji (konjaniku) za ratne zasluge. Veći posjed od timara, a najveći has. Zeameti su dodjeljivani krupnim spahijama, a hasovi visokim državnim službenicima. Osmanlije su većinu svojih prihoda dobijali od harača. Godišnji prihodi od harača u evropskom dijelu Osmanskog carstva iznosili su 1.469.000 dukata. U isto vrijeme prihodi iz azijskog dijela Osmanskog carstva bili su 331.000 dukata. Sultani su širom svoga Carstva podizali velike građevinske komplekse koji se nazivaju sultanovim zadužbinama. Tako su vrlo bogati prihodi bili zemljišta, hanovi, hamami, dućani, kuće i čaršije u okviru sultanovih zadužbina. Sultani Osmanskog carstva * Osman I. (Gazi - Ratnik) (1281-1326) * Orhan (Gazi - Ratnik) (1326-1362) * Murat I. (1362-1389) * Bajazid I. (1389-1402) * Mehmed I. (1403-1421) * Murat II. (1421-1451) * Mehmed II. (Osvajač) (1451-1481) * Bajazid II. (1481-1512) * Selim I. (1512-1520) * Sulejman I. (Veličanstveni) (1520-1566) * Selim II.(Pijanica) (1566-1574) * Murat III. (1574-1595) * Mehmed III. (1595-1603) * Ahmed I. (1603-1617) * Mustafa I. (1617-1618) * Osman II. (1618-1622) * Mustafa I. (1622-1623) * Murat IV. (1623-1640) * Ibrahim I. (1640-1648) * Mehmed IV. (1648-1687) * Sulejman II. (1687-1691) * Ahmed II. (1691-1695) * Mustafa II. (1695-1703) * Ahmed III. (1703-1730) * Mahmud I. (1730-1754) * Osman III. (1754-1757) * Mustafa III. (1757-1774) * Abdul Hamid I. (1774-1789) * Selim III. (1789-1807) * Mustafa IV. (1807-1808) * Mahmud II. (1808-1839) * Abdul Medžid I. (1839-1861) * Abdul Aziz (1861-1876) * Murat V. (1876) * Abdul Hamid II. (1876-1909) * Mehmed V. (Reşad) (1909-1918) * Mehmed VI. (Vahidettin) (1918-1922) * Abdul Medžid II. (kalif) (1922-1924) Vojska U osmanskoj državi za kratko vrijeme i bez većih izdanaka mogla se sakupiti ogromna vojska spremna da se bori do smrti za sultana. Kultura Religija Nakon pada islamske Andaluzije, jedino u Osmanskom carstvu se u to vrijeme tolerisala religija drugačija od oficijelne "državne". Sprazum zvan "Westfälischer Frieden" iz 1648 godine - barem sto se odnosa izmedju katolika i protestanata tiče - donio je neku vrstu tolerancije, tj. stvar se riješila tako što bi podanici preuzeli konfesiju regionalnog vladara (princip: cuius regio eius religio). Iako je u Otomanskom carstvu islam bio povlaštena religija, pripadnici drugih priznatih religija su ipak imali pravo na javno ispovedanje svoje vjere. Administrativna podjela * Sastavni dijelovi Osmanlijskog carstva Literatura * Barbara Jelavich, History of the Balkans, Eighteenth and Nineteenth Centuries, Cambridge University Press, 1983. ISBN 0-521-25249-0. See "Balkan Christians under Ottoman Rule", pages 39–126. * Colin Imber, The Ottoman Empire, 1300–1650: The Structure of Power, 2002. ISBN 0-333-61386-4. * Gülru Necipoglu Architecture, Ceremonial, and Power: The Topkapi Palace in the Fifteenth and Sixteenth Centuries, 1991. ISBN 0-262-14050-0. * Barkey, Karen. Empire of Difference: The Ottomans in Comparative Perspective. (2008) 357pp Amazon.com, excerpt and text search * Davison, Roderic H. Reform in the Ottoman Empire, 1856–1876 (New York: Gordian Press, 1973) * Deringil, Selim. The well-protected domains: ideology and the legitimation of power in the Ottoman Empire, 1876–1909 (London: IB Tauris, 1998) * Findley, Carter V. Bureaucratic Reform in the Ottoman Empire: The Sublime Porte, 1789–1922 (Princeton University Press, 1980) * Faroqhi, Suraiya N. The Cambridge History of Turkey (Volume 3, 2006) excerpt and text search, essays by scholars * Faroqhi, Suraiya N. and Kate Fleet, eds. The Cambridge History of Turkey (Volume 2 2012) essays by scholars *Finkel, Caroline. Osman's Dream: The Story of the Ottoman Empire, 1300–1923. John Murray, 2005. ISBN 0-7195-5513-2. http://www.amazon.com/Osmans-Dream-History-Ottoman-Empire/dp/0465023967/, excerpt and text search * Fleet, Kate, ed. '' The Cambridge History of Turkey'' (Volume 1, 2009) excerpt and text search, essays by scholars *Goodwin, Jason. Lords of the Horizons: A History of the Ottoman Empire (2003) excerpt and text search *Imber, Colin. The Ottoman Empire, 1300–1650: The Structure of Power. Palgrave Macmillan, 2002. ISBN 0-333-61386-4. * Halil İnalcık and Quataert, Donald, ed. An Economic and Social History of the Ottoman Empire, 1300–1914. 1995. 1026 pp. *Imber, Colin. The Ottoman Empire, 1300–1650: The Structure of Power (Palgrave Macmillan, 2002) ISBN 0-333-61386-4. * Inalcik, Halil. The Ottoman Empire: 1300–1600 (Hachette UK, 2013) *Inalcik, Halil, and Quataert, Donald, ed. An Economic and Social History of the Ottoman Empire, 1300–1914. 1995. 1026 pp. * Itzkowitz, Norman. Ottoman Empire and Islamic Tradition, University of Chicago Press, 1980) ISBN 0-226-38806-9 * Kasaba, Reşat, ed. ''The Cambridge History of Turkey (vol 4 2008) excerpt and text search vol 4 comprehensive coverage by scholars of 20th century * Kinross, Patrick Balfour Baron, and John Patrick Douglas Balfour Kinross. The Ottoman Centuries: The Rise and Fall of the Turkish Empire (Morrow, 1977) *McCarthy, Justin. The Ottoman Turks: An Introductory History to 1923 1997 Questia.com, online edition * McMeekin, Sean. The Berlin-Baghdad Express: The Ottoman Empire and Germany's Bid for World Power (2010) * Nicolle, David. Armies of the Ottoman Turks 1300–1774 (Osprey Publishing, 1983) * Palmer, Alan.. The Decline and Fall of the Ottoman Empire. (New York: Barnes and Noble, 1992) 306 p., maps. ISBN 0-87131-754-0 *Pamuk, Sevket. A Monetary History of the Ottoman Empire. 1999. 276 pp. *Quataert, Donald. The Ottoman Empire, 1700–1922 (2005), standard scholarly survey excerpt and text search ISBN 0-521-54782-2. *Shaw, Stanford J., and Ezel Kural Shaw. History of the Ottoman Empire and Modern Turkey. Vol. 1, 1977. * Sicker, Martin. The Islamic World in Ascendancy: From the Arab Conquests to the Siege of Vienna (Praeger Publishers, 2000) online * Sicker, Martin. The Islamic World in Decline: From the Treaty of Karlowitz to the Disintegration of the Ottoman Empire (Praeger, 2001) online *Somel, Selcuk Aksin. Historical Dictionary of the Ottoman Empire. (2003). 399 pp. *Stone, Norman "Turkey in the Russian Mirror" pages 86–100 from Russia War, Peace and Diplomacy edited by Mark & Ljubica Erickson, Weidenfeld & Nicolson: London, 2004 ISBN 0-297-84913-1. * Vanjske veze * Ottoman Web Site – Sadrži detaljnu informaciju o Osmanlijskom carstvu (na engleskom) * Royal Ark: Turkey – Bogati website s obiljem detalja i informacija (na engleskom) * World Civilizations: The Ottomans – Sveobuhvatni website koji pokriva dobar dio države i vlade (na engleskom) * The Ottomans – Covers various aspects of the Ottoman Empire in detail (na engleskom) * Flags of Ottoman Empire * Capitals of Ottoman Empire * Osmanlijska civilizacija – Sve o istoriji i kulturi Osmanlijskog carstva i civilizacije (na turskom) * More on the 16 & 1700's - Nacionalizam u povoju, propast carstva? Kategorija:Osmansko Carstvo Kategorija:Srednji vijek Kategorija:Bivše države u Evropi Kategorija:Bivše države u Aziji Kategorija:Bivše države u Africi Kategorija:Bivše države na Balkanu